ookamisanandhersevencompanionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 7
Synopsis A job for The Otogi Bank has Ryouko and Ryoushi out on a double date to try and win Ami Jizou the heart of Jin Janasaki, but a fall in the river has left Ryouko without her memories. It's up to Ryoushi to teach her what she's like and promise to always protect her. Summary The Otogi Bank receive a request from a baseball player, Jin Janasaki who seek their help to find the stalker who clean his room and cook good for him when he returns to his dorm. They soon set up cameras around his room and found out that Ami Jizou, a shy girl was the stalker. Upon confronting her, she confess it as her reason of doing all this is because she falls in love with him after he offers her an umbrella during the rainy day after school. Ringo gives Ami some pointers and they meet up with Jin as Ami finally confess her love towards him. Unfortunately, Jin kindly rejects as they haven't go on a date yet and tries to think of a way to thank her. Just before Ami was about to speak, Ringo steps in saying they'll arrange them for a date. However Ami was too shy to do it alone so Ringo suggested that Ryouko and Ryoshi go on a date together as a double date. The double date day comes as while Ryouko and Ryoshi 'pretends' to go on a date, Ami and Jin tags along while Ringo hid elsewhere while spying on them. They went to the movie, play an arcade game and look at the fishes in the aquarium but Ami and Jin didn't speak a work to each other. At the park, Ryouko heard a cat scream and decides to leave the dating couple for a while after they set up their picnic. Ryoshi follows along to look for her, which Ringo was not to pleased on their actions. Ryoshi looks for her and found her basket and sees Ryouko trying to save a cat who's stuck on the branch and was near the river. Ryouko manages to save it but the branch breaks as both falls into the river while Ryoshi jumps in to save them. Unfortunately the river was shallow and he accidentally hit Ryouko's head quite hard. By the time Ryoshi place her on dry land, Ryouko wakes up onto to not able to remember Ryoshi. Ryoshi realize that Ryouko has amnesia when the only thing that she remembers is her life as a middle school 13-year-old-girl and she didn't hit him when he unintentionally warms her with his wet jacket. Ami was too nervous and tries to call Ringo for help but Ringo lies that this is part of the Otogi Bank plan for them to do a proper date. Ryoshi then calls her about the situation but due to the fact Ryoshi didn't bring up Ryouko's amnesia, Ringo shrugs assuming Ryoshi's making up stories and ask them to hurry up and end their call. And so the amnesia Ryouko ask her what she's actually doing here in the park all wet. Ryoshi tells her the truth but she was quite surprise even knowing her present attitude although she doesn't know why she acts that way in the present. Caring for her health, Ryoushi suggest they go to a hospital until Ryouko's stomach starts grumbling as they haven't had lunch. So they eat together with the food she brought in her picnic basket. She even reveals that she too is a shy person like he is and doesn't like to get a center of attention but she's fine talking to Ryoshi. However despite him suggesting to go to the hospital, Ryouko decides to hang around the shopping mall like a real date. While Ringo is still observing the requester pair, she notice both Ryouko happily holding Ryoshi's hands. Shocked she assume she must be tired as she's seeing something her friend will never do. And so both hangs around town enjoying themselves as Ryoshi goes way over his head after some hours. He then realize that Ryouko is a lonely person, which she nods silently and promise her that he'll be there for her. As the rain pours, Ringo calls them about their whereabouts even though their job is a success. Ryoshi suggests her to meet up with them at the local cafe called Tearoom Grimm where he tells about Ryouko's condition to Ringo while Ryouko has parfait there. However due to the misunderstanding that Ryoshi's ignoring her during Ryoshi's discussion to Ringo on taking her to the hospital, she angrily leaves while running away in the rain. As she goes further, she regrets on doing so as she realize Ryoshi cares of him. Suddenly she bumps into Shiro who happens to walk pass by and immediately recognize him. Ryoshi came and also realize this as she takes Ryouko away from her. After Shiro ask for Ryoshi's name, he makes a sly remark of his past relationship with Ryouko and tries to spread lies to him but Ryoshi knows it is a lie due to her attitude Ryouko told her. He then drops the lies and tell him that the real reason why she transfer is because of him spreading lies that he ditch her for being a slut. When he shows no regrets of his actions even mention that she 'taste delicious' after seeing her again in the previous episode, Ryoushi takes out his weapon and intends to aim at him but Shiro manage to destroy it in a blink of an eye. Ryoshi tells him that he doesn't care of her past but what matters is the present and willing to protect her even promising him that he will hunt Shiro down. Shiro smiles as he accepts and just before he continue, Ringo came and he leaves telling Shiro that the 'delicious' part he mention was a lie. Amazingly she quickly recovers and exits out the very evening as both Ringo and Ryouko walks back to their dorm. Ringo mention she should thank Ryoshi for taking care of her while she has amnesia, even though Ryouko doesn't remember. Just as Ringo ask her if she wants to take a bite, she refuse as she have parfait causing Ringo to be surprise that she remembers as she later figures out she's lying about not remembering it. So the next day, in order for her to keep the secret, Ringo threaten her to wear a ribbon on her head as Ryoshi compliment her it's cute. (which ends the episode with Ryouko beating him up.) As for both requester, they seem to be happy on what they're doing as Jin doesn't seem to mind on what Ami's doing. Category:Episodes